Unplanned Contact
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: AU - Luc, son of Abby and Tim, has a good driving record. But that doesn't mean that everyone else on the road can claim the same thing. Luc makes decisions he later is unsure of how to undo. WARNING - check each chapter for warnings
1. Unplanned Contact

Since Luc had accomplished the task of gaining his driver's license, he was responsible for taking Sam to school each day. St. John's wasn't very far from home but Luc's high school was quite a trek from their home. Abby and Tim had taken turns for the first few years driving Luc in the morning and he would take public transit home after school or school activities. So it was a lessening of a work load when Luc could drive himself.

Luc knowing how nice it was to get driven to school, especially on days with nasty weather, had offered Sam a ride if he was ready on time. Sam, being far more organized and up earlier, had no trouble waiting by the door each morning to get a ride to school.

Luc was responsible for the gas money when he was out with friends or going around town for his yard care business; however his parents gave him school transport money for fuel. Luc collected all the money they gave him and by purchasing carefully and driving directly Luc had been able to not put any of his own money into gas for most of the school year, saving for a new computer system. He was going to be able to purchase it much sooner than if he only had the money from his job.

He had spent the last few weeks doing research about the most up to date equipment and its stats. He figured with the better spring weather arriving soon he would have more work to do as people wanted their yards tidied up from the long winter months. And more work meant more money.

Abby and Tim had been very happy with Luc's driving. He'd been responsible, kept the gas topped up and followed all of their safety rules. He had been threatened before he was ever handed the keys for the first time that if they ever caught him being unsafe or fooling around they would remove his car privileges for the rest of his young life. Luc, knowing his parents followed through on all threats, made sure that he kept to the speed limit, made good decisions when driving and never showed off to Sam or his friends.

On a cold and rainy day in early April Luc dragged himself out of bed. The dreary grey of the morning sky blanketed his mood and he had little interest in going to school or participating in the world at large. By the time he got to the kitchen, showered and dressed for the day, Sam was standing by the front door playing a game on his iPod. Luc threw some bread in the toaster, packing his backpack while he waited for his breakfast. By the time his toast was buttered Sam was sitting in the car having taken Luc's keys from him. Luc ate as he walked to the car and had the bread hanging from his mouth as he started the car and backed it out of the driveway.

The boys hadn't exchanged any words until Sam stepped out of the vehicle at the drop off circle in front of St. John's. Waving with a "bye" Sam turned to run into the school quickly, so that he didn't get too wet, but stopped immediately when he heard the crunch of two cars meeting unexpectedly. Sam turned to find a van kissing the back bumper of the car Luc was driving. Sam turned and ran straight back to the car to find Luc sitting in the driver's seat, stunned by what had happened as he hadn't even been moving. The driver of the van, after a few seconds, exited his own vehicle and jogged to Luc's window. The young face looking in at him displayed the sheer panic he was feeling. By the time Luc was standing staring wide eyed at damage, Sam was loudly letting the unknown teenager that he was in big trouble and he shouldn't have hit his brother. Luc had to take a few moments to calm Sam down before returning to dealing with the accident. Every word that Luc spoke, Sam echoed. Again Luc had to stop dealing with the problem and address his younger brother. Due to his own frustration, aggravation and shock, Luc didn't really understand that Sam's explosive verbal berating was in his defense. And so when he finally demanded Sam go to class he did so in an angry unsympathetic tone.

With Sam finally out of the picture Luc was able to speak with the other boy. The other driver was another 'older brother' dropping his sibling off at school. Both teens assessed the damage to the van and then the car. Bumpers scrunched and a few broken lights; nothing too terrible. Luc exchanged contact information with the other driver and got the name of the student he was dropping off, realizing that their brothers were in the same class. Since they themselves needed to get to school they decided to meet after class that day to hash out a plan of attack to solve their mutual dilemma.


	2. Sam's Meltdown

Sam entered his classroom in a huff. Someone had 'attacked' his brother. Well, as far as Sam was concerned they had. Sam knew the household rule that if Luc was caught doing something dangerous he would lose his car keys. Sam also knew that grown-ups didn't always see the world the way it really was, or understand exactly what happened. Sam spent the first part of the morning seething. Bryson's brother had damaged the car, possibly hurt Luc and taken away Sam's morning ride. Bryson had to pay.

Now Sam was known to be a smart kid, he was known to think through a problem meticulously. However those attributes only came into play when he was in the classroom or the problem was cerebral. When it came to defending his family or any physical dilemma Sam was nothing more than a hot head.

And so this is how he came to be sitting with a bloody nose in the principal's office beside Bryson whose eye was likely to be as black as the mud covering their white uniform shirts. Mr. Harper was in a meeting with one of the other staff members and so the boys had to wait in the main office area. Mrs. Hitherfield, the school secretary, had gotten ice packs and paper towels for the boys and was now back behind her desk. She had a soft spot for the youngest Scuito-McGee boy, although he seemed to visit her more often than most academic kids did. If she'd been asked why, Mrs. Hitherfield, probably couldn't explain her motivations. As she watched the two boys sitting silently on the bench she thought more about her feelings for this miscreant. As the private office door opened she had been able to conclude that Sam's actions were never bullying, he always had what he thought was a real and justifiable position and his actions generally were to protect or defend someone else.

Mr. Harper shook hands with his colleague paying more attention to the two boys on the bench than to the farewell. "Sam, What in heaven's name are you doing here?" he asked more exasperated then angry. Sam, still perturbed with Bryson, just huffed. "Com' on" the principal motioned with his hand to both kids. Sam being very familiar with the routine stood and turned in one motion entering the smaller office area with authority and purpose. As far as he was concerned he had righted a wrong, corrected an injustice and Mr. Harper was going to hear him out. Bryson, a kid who in his 6 years of schooling had never been kept after class or even spoken to about his need to change a behavior was beyond nervous. He, unlike his counterpart, didn't even know what the inside of Mr. Harper's office looked like. Through the ice pack he held on his swelling left eye, Bryson gawked at the enormous man in front of him and stammered a few unintelligible words. Mr. Harper having dealt with many a child in this situation gently guided the boy by his shoulder into the office and beside his classmate. Closing the door quietly the man took a quiet moment to collect his thoughts and remember who is he was about to come up against. Sam could talk anyone in circles and often almost convince you of something you were staunchly in opposition to.

Leaning against the front of his desk his arms folded across his chest, Mr. Harper opened his mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by Sam. The boy having seen that the discussion was afoot began his tirade. "I punched him because his klutz of a brother smashed into Luc and all he did was run and hide in the school" Sam spewed pointing at Bryson as he referred to him. The increase in blood pressure from his outburst had his nose bleeding again. Calmly, the principal turned to grab a handful of facial tissues from a box on his desk. Handing them to Sam with one hand he held up the other as Sam tried to continue his explanation. "Get that under control first, I will listen to …" he stopped not even knowing the other child's name. Mr. Harper felt inadequate; he thought he knew all the students at St. John's. It was a large school but he'd been here for years. "What's your name son?" he asked in a fatherly tone. "Bryson, sir" the child replied in a shaky voice battling tears. "Bryson, why don't you tell me what this is all about and what happened" Mr. Harper offered.

The boy took a deep breath, steadying his voice before he began explaining how Sam had jumped him at recess and had punched him repeatedly before he'd been able to get a good shot in making his nose bleed. And that the blow was simply to get Sam off of him as he had no intention of fighting physically or verbally with the other kid. Through his longwinded explanation of each smack, strike and shove he glared at Sam. Between each breath Sam tried to start again on his own version, but Mr. Harper held up his hand stopping the young fellow before he had an opportunity to get a verbal foot hold on the conversation.

As Bryson summed up his account of the school yard brawl the principal asked "Do you know what prompted this attack?" Again Sam tried to start but was once again stymied by a hand held up signaling he was to hold his tongue. Just keeping his mouth shut was more than Sam could stand but then having to listen to Bryson smear him as if he was nothing more than a playground thug was sending him spinning. He shifted his weight from foot to foot at an increasing rate of speed. His hand not holding his nose clenched and unclenched in an effort to remain calm, cool and collected. Bryson answered the principal with as little information as possible, tipping Sam over the proverbial edge.

Sam began his initial invective again. He started with the accident, Bryson's non reaction to said accident, Bryson's ignoring of Sam's questions and prodding and then finally to the punch he threw that started the skirmish. Mr. Harper had learnt from experience that once it was Sam's turn it was best to just let Sam go. Let him be free to explain things as he saw them, give his justifications as he believed them to be and only when he had finished his full rendition or more likely tired himself out would he listen to anyone else's point of view. Sam's rant finally came to a slow but definite conclusion and so Mr. Harper initiated his question period. "Sam was this accident on St. John's property?" Sam nodded in the affirmative. "Just a minute" the man replied as he walked to the door joining his office to the larger outer area. Sticking his head out the door he asked Mrs. Hitherfield "Did anyone report an accident on the property this morning?" Confused the woman quickly replied "no" but looked through her inbox to see if she had missed any relevant paperwork. Once assured that nothing was in her possession she answered "no" again with a definite shake of her head.

Mr. Harper returned to his position in front of the desk and asked a few more questions regarding the accident. Was anyone hurt? Was there damage to the vehicles or property? Once he was satisfied that there was no one else in immediate danger that may have otherwise been over looked he continued with the difficulties he had before him.

"Bryson" he began. "I do not feel that the physical altercation was in any part your fault. Neither do I believe that the car accident was your doing. However I do feel that the situation was escalated by your ignoring of Sam and his accusations. In the future should you find yourself in such a situation and you are unsure of how to proceed please approach a teacher, another staff member or one of the peer support students that we have available throughout the school. You may not have wanted to deal with the problem however life sometimes puts us in situations we don't want to be part of and we still have a responsibility to work through them. I will be calling your parents to inform them that you were injured today and that it was not your fault. I will also be telling them about the accident so that they can help your bother understand the proper process of reporting such an incident. Do you understand?"

Bryson did nothing more than nod his head in agreement before he was dismissed and asked to return to class.

Sam, dumbstruck, was silent as he watched Bryson exit the office and head towards Mrs. Hitherfield's desk for a hall pass. How could Mr. Harper just let him go like that? Sam instantly felt betrayed and anger towards the man in front of him bubbled to the surface. In general Sam didn't get angry with Mr. Harper as he listened very well and was generally fair minded and didn't pull ridiculous stunts like the one he just had.

Seeing a change flash across his 'guests' face, Mr. Harper quickly turned his attention to dealing with Sam. "Sam, I know you're not happy with me or the situation as a whole right now." His acknowledgment of Sam's feelings stopped the boy from bursting at the seams and saying something he was likely to regret later. "However, you had no right to attack that boy." Once again he had to hold up his hand to stop Sam from blurting something out. "I don't care what you were going to call what you did… but it was attacking… you threw the first punch…. You kept the fight going… you instigated the entire thing… you had lots of opportunity… just as Bryson did … to approach a teacher, a staff member, myself or a peer helper… those people could have helped you work out your issues, anger and frustration with Bryson without ever having a punch thrown… nothing you can say will make me think otherwise. To make matters worse … the accident wasn't Bryson's fault… he wasn't driving the car" Sam quietly said "van" under his breath to correct Mr. Harper. Ignoring the intrusion to his diatribe the man continued to explain. "I understand you were protecting Luc, however he was not in imminent danger and you were going after the wrong culprit. Sam you have to stop doing the right thing the wrong way" he paused watching the boy process the information he'd received so far. "Sam… Sam… do you understand?" he waited for the child to answer. Sam for his part just stood there thinking. He didn't want to agree with Mr. Harper. He wanted to be mad at someone. He wanted to teach someone they don't mess with Luc or anyone in his family for that matter. Bryson was at fault, he was there, he was at fault, he didn't get angry that his brother had made a royal mess of things and could have hurt Luc.

Mr. Harper understood Sam's process, well as best as someone could understand it. He waited as Sam visibly and meticulously stepped through each of the part of the process. When Sam's shoulders fell Mr. Harper understood the procedure to be complete. "Sam, I'm sending you home. School policy is no fighting, whatsoever" he couldn't finish his sentence as Sam began vehemently protesting. He waited the kid to stop before he continued. "Sam, I'm sending you home. Be thankful that is all that I'm doing. But please, please, please could you think before you use your fists. For crying out loud I know you know better. I know you understand. I know you have the verbal skills to dance circles around any kid out there. USE THEM!"

Sam was taken aback by Mr. Harper's forceful exclamation. He realized that in all the times he'd been in this office he hadn't ever heard Mr. Harper raise his voice or yell. Stunned into silence he tipped his head forward to signify he would try. The principal lead Sam back out to the bench to wait. He returned to his office and arranged for Sam's belongings to be brought up from his classroom and for him to be picked up by his surrogate grandfather, as no one else was available via phone.


	3. Luc's Meltdown

Luc drove to school his hands shaking almost uncontrollably. His tight grip on the wheel was what helped to keep them under his power. The accident was extremely minor. No personal injuries and the vehicles had a few dings but they were very fixable. However the shock of his 'first' accident settled in as he drove away. Luc's mind, unlike his hands, was no longer under his control. It raced at lightning speed from one point to the next. What were his parents going to say? Would they believe him that he had no part in the accident? What would they do about the damage? What would they say about him transporting his brother and being in an accident on school property? What would Sam say? What would he do without the use of the car over the summer for his job? By the time he parked the car in the high school student parking lot Luc was in complete meltdown mode himself. Grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder he shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking.

Luc traveled from class to class all morning in a haze. He'd been reprimanded at least twice that he could remember for not paying attention or doing what he was supposed to be doing. At lunch Sean pulled him aside as he finally had a moment to speak to his friend. "What's wrong with you man?" Sean asked physically shaking Luc by the shoulder. Luc let the whole story spill out, each word running into the next at break neck speed. He truly was Abby's son. Sean having been witness to such verbal diarrhea in the past was able to discern each and every word. When Luc finally fell silent Sean's only response was "That totally sucks, man… you're screwed!"

"Thanks a lot Sean!" came Luc's sarcastic retort. "Thanks a lot!" He repeated as he tried to storm away. Sean stepped in his line of egress and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. Luc huffed looking away as hot tears burned the back of his eyes and he didn't want to cry in front of his longtime friend. "Look everything is going to be ok… it wasn't your fault and no one got hurt…. This is easy!" Sean tried. "Why don't you just tell your folks?" he asked not expecting the 'are you out of your mind' stare from his buddy.

"Seriously… you want me to just tell them?" Luc asked. Sean who was the more likely of the two teens to hide anything that he may have been part of was giving advice he would never take himself. "Your folks are different. I actually think that you weren't at fault… no one was hurt… and everyone has insurance …" Sean reasoned, something he seldom did well but seemed on the ball this time has he had no involvement in the episode and this lent him some clarity.

Luc listened to Sean and considered the options put forth. In the end he would wait until the later that afternoon to make his final decision. He was meeting Mason, the other driver, after school at a coffee shop to discuss how to solve their mutual problem.

Sean didn't have classes with Luc but made sure to check in with him when the last bell of the day rang. Sean restated his opinion as he saw Luc off. Wincing as he saw the broken tail lights and dented bumper drive out of the parking lot.

Arriving at the coffee shop Luc parked the car beside Mason's dinged up van. The two teens sat sipping hot drinks not saying much. Finally Luc gave Mason his plan, given to him by Sean. Mason quickly began to sputter about how Luc can't tell anyone, how he couldn't be found to have caused the accident. His father would kill him and he wouldn't have a vehicle to drive and he wouldn't get insurance and he wouldn't be able to leave the house for like ever. Luc understood the panic Mason was feeling. Luc spent the next few minutes trying to calm his compatriot down. Once both were breathing at a regular pace, Luc asked what Mason had planned.

Mason suggested that they both have their vehicles fixed without telling anyone. If they both tell their families that they are having the oil changed by the school auto shop class and that they had to leave the car/van overnight at the school while the work was done. Then they have the vehicles fixed at a local shop also having the oil changed so that no one will know anything has happened. "How do you think we can pay for that?" Luc asked angrily. "I have a bit saved up" Mason offered. "A bit is not going to pay for the all the damage on both vehicles" Luc explained, remembering when his family had discussed car repairs in the past. "Do you have any money?" Mason asked looking at the table and fiddling with the napkin. "Yeah, but I didn't cause the accident and I can just go through insurance" Luc reminded the other boy.

"I know…. I know… I was just hoping that you could … Help me out… that's all…." Mason whined.

"I want to help …. I really do…. But my folks would notice money missing… you see… I've told them I am ready to buy a new computer… If I don't they'll know the money is gone and ask where it is… I'm a shit liar… I really am…. I can't lie… than my old man will kill me!" Luc exclaimed.

"Com'on Pleeeeeaaaase" Mason pleaded. Luc was torn. He wanted to do the "right" thing. However the circumstances were such that he was unsure of what the "right" thing was. Helping someone out versus ratting them out seemed like an obvious choice. But that meant spending some of his own money to solve a problem he didn't have any hand in creating. And it wasn't a little bit of cash; it was a crap load.

"Can I think about it overnight?" Luc asked. Mason scrunched up his face and sarcastically answered "how is that going to work? If you take the car home they'll see it." Luc hadn't thought that part through. They sat soundlessly looking everywhere but at each other. Finally Mason cleared his throat, signaling to Luc to engage in conversation once again. "What if we both leave our cars in the school parking lots, you can then have the evening to decide what to do. Using the excuse that we left the cars for oil changes, where ever. Then tomorrow if you don't want to help me out, then it will only cost an oil change, which can be done on your lunch hour at one of those instant places." Mason finished and then looked longingly across the table at the other teen.

"Fine. I'll leave the car at school. But you're paying for my bus fare home and the oil change tomorrow regardless of what I decide" Luc answered. The boys shook on the deal and both headed out to take their vehicles back to the school parking lots. With Mason's money, Luc bused it home. He was surprised to see Gibb's vehicle sitting in driveway. He racked his brain trying to remember if there was information he should know that wasn't readily available to him in his stressed out state.


	4. The Journey Home

**A/N - Threat of physical punishment in this chapter. Don't like Don't read. If you read and don't like... you were WARNED!**

* * *

Luc walked past the truck shifting his bag to both shoulders as he entered the house through the front door. He felt unsure once again about the day's decisions. GG's presence always seemed to throw Luc for a spin when he was in the middle of an emotional dilemma. It was if the man could see right through him, could see him thinking. Or he was questioning him on his every thought with one of his 'looks'. Luc knew all of GG's intentions were honorable, but that didn't make Luc feel any more secure in his own skin.

Luc turned the corner into the kitchen and startled as he found GG sitting quietly at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Gibbs looked up and smiled, happy to see Luc in one piece, home safe and sound. His late arrival was starting to get to Gibbs. Luc had a mild history of 'taking off' when he found himself in problematic situations. Seeing the teen whole and home at last erased any lingering worries. Luc also relaxed when he saw his grandfather's reaction. If he smiled like that Luc was not yet in trouble, which meant he was not there because of the accident.

Luc made a bee line to the fridge and cupboard in search of some sort of a snack. With supper likely hours away he needed to rectify the fact his stressful day had allowed him to neglect his need for sustenance. Gibbs stood and joined Luc leaning against the counter. "Why were you so late?" the older man asked.

"I…" the younger of the two hesitated trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't involve any details about the car accident. His reluctance to answer signaled Gibbs inner radar to sound. The teen shifted weight uneasily as he started again "I was.." But before he could finish vocalizing his untruthful thought he was interrupted. Gibbs moving noiselessly to stand immediately in front of the boy, invading his personal space whispered in his most commanding and threatening manner "You finish speaking that lie and I'll have you over my knee before your tears can hit the floor!"

Luc swallowed his words with a loud gulping noise. It took him a full minute to compose himself enough not to cry, the stress of the day flooding over him as he recognized that he had no choice but to come clean about everything that had happened. His initial belief that the accident was still a secret had obviously been a misinterpretation. Gibbs seeing Luc's reaction understood he would soon have the whole story and backed up, leaning once again against the counter. Knowing Luc needed support to share his story he tried to strike a more open and calming pose.

Luc's eyes glazed over with the barely restrained tears. He quietly and deliberately continued to chew his snack. Taking the time to decrease his heart rate and pull together and explanation that put him in the best light.

Luc was still a teen, unable to see the forest for the trees. He couldn't see what Sean had seen earlier, a situation Luc had been thrown into by no fault of his own and now people were only going to judge him based on how he reacted.

Shifting himself again so he was more comfortably leaning Luc began his story. It was easy to have himself look good, as he had not done anything wrong. Even the meeting with Mason had been to hear the other boy's point of view and he had not promised to follow through on their deceitful plan but instead had only offered to think about it. What he hadn't counted on was the whole sordid tale being broadcast to everyone already.

His words started slowly and methodically, very uncharacteristic of his usual descriptions but with the story being so straight forward he was able to retell it as it was with no embellishments or detours. Gibbs stayed quiet, taking in each word and watching the boy for any sign of untruthful elaborations. Luc's story matched that of the principal, Sam and Bryson. Gibbs had spoken to the principal when he picked up the younger Scuito-McGee child. And then once he had got the kid home and sitting in his room contemplating his fate, Gibbs had called Bryson's family to make sure their sons were both alright and glean any new information from them that would be relevant to him dealing with the world at home.

Once Luc had stopped talking for a few moments and Gibbs surmised he was finished his account of the day's events he finally spoke "Luc why would you think you had anything to hide or worry about?"

"That's what Sean said" Luc gave as an answer.

"For once in that boy's life I think Sean had the right idea!" Gibbs said unable to hide the smirk that crept across his face. Luc smiled both at the comment and the lightening of the mood in the room.

Crossing the kitchen once again Gibbs gently took Luc by the shoulder and directed him to the table where they sat and went over the day and accident in more detail. Luc shared his thoughts and feelings and Gibbs listened, knowing the kid just needed to get it off of his chest and wanted to be heard. Gibbs took a few moments to explain the school's procedure for reporting incidents, in which this accident fell into. He also explained that there is reporting of accidents necessary in most cases and not doing so can lead to fines in some circumstances. He clarified to Luc that even if he had been at fault it is always best to call one of the family immediately so that they can assist him in figuring out an appropriate plan. As they talked about how stupid it would have been for Luc to follow Mason's plan Gibbs' cell rang.

"Gibbs" he answered flipping the phone open and it his ear in one motion.

"Ok" and "I can" were the only other words Luc heard of the conversation.

The phone snapped shut and Gibbs returned his full attention to the boy on the other side of the table. Luc waited for a few moments thinking there was information from the phone call needing to be relayed but when none was forthcoming he asked "Who was that?"

"Your mother" Gibbs answered the question and nothing more.

Chuckling lightly Luc declared "You don't elaborate at all do you? Ever!"

Smiling the older man remained silent. "Ok then… if you're not going to offer…I'll just keep asking… What did Mom want?"

"She and your father have caught a case and they were wondering if I could deal with things on the home front for the evening as they don't want young Sam to have to wait until tomorrow night before they are able to speak with him."

"Ah" Luc realized that he had never asked why GG was there in the first place. He had been so caught up in his own apprehensions that he'd completely missed that Gibbs hadn't actually been at the house for him. "What he'd do now?" he inquired in a less then respectful tone. "Got in a fight defending you" Gibbs answered raising his eyebrow in warning for the older boy to watch his attitude.

"Oh" Luc whispered realizing with a shot that he had sent Sam into the school wound up and that was never a good way for Sam to go to school. Quickly feeling guilty again Luc came to his brother's defense. "I guess I can't convince you to let this one slide for him can I?" Luc asked hopeful yet knowing the answer already.

"No Bear, he had no right to go after Bryson the way he did. He wasn't that kid's fault his brother was careless." Gibbs answered in reply.

"I figured as much… but can you take into consideration that I yelled at him to just go into the school when he was trying to defend me in the parking circle? I knew then that he wasn't in a good place to start the day, but because of my own situation I couldn't deal with him" Luc explained.

"Luc… I want you to listen very carefully…. You are not responsible for your brother's actions. I am proud that you want to defend him and that you recognize he needs extra help to control his temper. However, you did nothing directly provoke his behavior, and he is ultimately responsible for what he did and therefore will be the one to pay that price" GG continued.

"I know that… I just feel bad…. That I didn't calm him down first… and" Gibbs didn't let Luc finish. Instead he pulled out his wallet. Handed the teen a few bills and instructed. "Go get your car wherever it is you hid it and then grab pizzas for supper on your way home. I need to go deal with Sam and that will give me a bit of time."

Knowing he wasn't going to win this battle, and not wanting to be around to be witness to the following conversation Luc grabs the cash and headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N - ** The line "before your tears hit the floor" was taken directly from a line Jackson said in the episode "Better Angels" the most recent in season 11. I thought that it sounded like a line he would have said to his son when he was a boy and therefore would be something that would pop up at such a time - so it was not mine at all and I want to make sure the show writers get credit for it!


End file.
